The Stranger!
by Mr.Pistaschio
Summary: Only thing to say is, Arthur's Screwed!


March 14th, 1963 A man is murdered His name was Dale Gribble His body lied near the Elwood City Pond And only one man can solve the crime, Detective Arthur Read

Arthur went up to the body

"Dead as a doorman" He said

Arthur went to the car When 3 people were in their too They were Buster Baxter, Fred Jones & Bart Simpson

"Do you know who did it?" asked Fred "No, The crime was gruesome, The sonofabitch's brains were splattered all over the place" Arthur replied "Crazy!" Buster said "I'll tell ya, I haven't discovered a crime so disturbing in years" Arthur said

Arthur went to The Sugar Bowl with Buster

Arthur and Buster sit down at the table drinking milkshakes

"That man attempted to murder a poor character in a place where children play" said Arthur "Disturbing!" Buster replied "Yeah, Ya know, I still don't have anyone to take to the school dance" Arthur said "Dude, You need to go to the john, Lock the door, And jerk off" Buster replied "Come on, Tell me something that dosen't have to do with sex"  
>"Okie dokie, Just call a random girl from college and ask her out" Buster replied "Allright"<p>

Arthur went to his apartment were his neighbor Mrs. Beeman is standing out

"Arthur!, You still haven't paid your rent!" Said Mrs. Beeman "Look i'm sorry, I'll pay sooner or later" Said Arthur "Yeah, That'll be the day" She replied

Arthur went to his room

Arthur lied down to his bed and listened to his 45 of Bobby Vinton's "Blue Velvet"

March 15th, 1963 Arthur was about to leave the apartment until Mrs. Beeman stopped him

"Where's My Rent!"  
>"I don't have it yet!" Arthur responded in a bad mood<p>

Arthur goes down to the office

"Arthur, What's going on" Fred asked "I don't know, I think my landlord really wants to throw me out" "Arthur, Just understand life's gonna stab you in the heart" He said "Yep" Arthur replied

Buster run right to Arthur

"Howdy doo, Arthur!" He greeted "Dude, I don't need this hillbilly shit"  
>"Okie dokie, Hey, Isn't that a murderer in disguise"<p>

The stranger wore black all over

"Excuse me, I believe there was a dead body in elwood"  
>"Yes, I'm afraid so" Fred replied "I highly don't understand who would do such a thing"<p>

Arthur was looking curiously

"I think he could be responsible" "I dunno, He's too innocent, In a weird, creepy way"

Arthur went back to his apartment not worrying about Mrs. Beeman as her throat was slit The stranger was there

"He did it! He did it!" The stranger said, Pointing at Arthur "What?, That's bullshit!" "Just kidding, I'm gonna get you though"

Arthur was totally disturbd by what he just heard He went to his room and picked up his phone

"Hey Buster, Can you watch me?"  
>"Sure buddy" Buster replied<p>

Buster came over at 10:00pm to watch him

"Don't worry" said Buster "Everything will be just fine"

Arthur woke up one morning to get a cup of tea He heard a tap on the window Arthur looked at the window He saw nothing Then he went to his room But then the person went through the window and attacked Arthur Arthur tried to grab the knife to stab him with but he couldn't because the man was attacking him roughly Buster saw what was going on, He did not approve of this He grabbed a 44 Magnum from arthur's nightstand and aimed it at the man

"Freeze!"

The man turned out to be the stranger from the police office

"Get away from my friend"  
>"In your dreams, buddy"<br>"GET OFF MY FRIEND, GODDAMMIT!"

Then he got up and raised his hands

"My hands are up, sir"  
>"Stay there, I'm calling for backup"<p>

Buster picks up the phone and tries to call Fred

"Arthur deserves to die!" The stranger said "Shut up!" "You don't deserve this nonsense"  
>"SHUT UP!, SAY YOU DID IT!"<br>"What?"  
>"You know what you did!"<br>"I never did anything"  
>"Yeah ya did"<br>"ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT! I MURDERED DALE! I SHOT HIM IN HIS FUCKIN' BRAIN! HE DESERVED IT!"  
>"I should've known"<p>

Fred knocks down the door

"Nobody move!"  
>"You take one step and i'll blow Buster's brains off" The stranger said "Put the gun down"<br>"Why?  
>"I said PUT IT DOWN!"<br>"Fuck you!, This is my show so i'm callin' the shots"

Fred shoots the stranger in the chest

"Is that all you got?"

The stranger grabs a butcher knife, Runs to Fred attempting to stab him Buster runs to the stranger and knocks both of them out the window Buster and the stranger attempt to fall of the ledge

"Pull me up!" Buster cried "Come on!, Pull me up!" The stranger yelled

Arthur went up to the ledge

"Dude, I can't pull you up because you're a psychopath" said Arthur to the stranger "You're a freak of nature and you have a soul of The Devil himself"  
>"I want people to understand"<br>"Understand what?, The fact that you're a nutcase"

Arthur steps on his hand and the stranger falls from the 10-Story ledge and lands on the lightpole His body was stuck through the lighpole, Shocking, I know

Buster was saved by Arthur and they were saved 


End file.
